Lo suficiente como para curar
by Apolonia86
Summary: Una pequeña historia que muestra que sucedió después que Trunks y Juuhachi-gou caminaron juntos... leve advertencia lemon. Un fic de Juuhachi-gou y Mirai Bulma.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Lo suficiente como para curar**

_(Enough to heal)_

Un fic de Juuhachi-gou y Mirai Bulma

Traducción por Apolonia

----

_Cae para mí, mi Cruz del Sur, mi estrella,_

_Brilla para mí cuando el amor se haya ido demasiado lejos _

_Llévame contigo, no dejes que este amor muera_

_Una mano a la boca, estamos recogiendo el hilo_

_Te tengo en la profundidad de mi vientre _

----------

El sol era una madura naranja colgando del cielo, dispuesto a descender por debajo del horizonte donde el mar se reunía con unas dispersas líneas de nubes púrpura. Una suave brisa movió el cabello de Juuhachi-gou mientras se sentaba en el borde de un acantilado con vista al agua. Trunks estaba justo al lado y detrás de ella, de brazos cruzados, mirando en dirección general a la puesta de sol que se acercaba.

_Di algo_, se dijo a sí mismo.

_(No puedo. Será algo estúpido.)_

¿Cómo sabes eso?

_(Porque no se me ocurre una sola cosa inteligente que decir.)_

Sabes por qué la trajiste aquí, ¿no? Lejos de los demás, ¿sola?

Mírala. Es hermosa, con la luz del sol acentuando los brillos de su dorado cabello. Incluso el más sutil de sus movimientos es tan agraciado y elegante como un el perfecto desempeño de un bailarín.

_(Lo sé, lo sé.)_

Entonces díselo, idiota.

_(No puedo. No va sonar bien si sale de mi boca.)_

Siempre has sabido cuan bonita es. Incluso cuando era tu enemigo, la describiste como una linda chica que se vestía igual a ti. Acentuando 'linda'.

Trunks gruñó en voz alta, y Juuhachi-gou se volteó a mirarlo. _"¿Qué sucede?"_

Él sacudió la cabeza. _"No importa."_ Nada.

"Hn." Volvió a mirar el agua y dijo empezando una conversación, "Puedes dañar tu vista de esa manera."

_Sí, ella tiene razón; si no te detienes pronto, quedarás ciego._

Trunks tragó duro. "Uhh... ¿qué?"

"Mirar al sol fijamente así. Sólo por el hecho de que no esté demasiado brillante como cuando amanece no quiere decir que el espectro invisible no pueda dañar tus ojos."

"Oh." Sintió el calor en su rostro y rezó que ella no lo mirase hasta que el rubor desaparezca. "Lo siento."

Ella sonrió sin mirarlo nuevamente.

Él descruzó sus brazos y se sentó a su lado. "Juuhachi—Juu-chan..."

"¿Hm?"

Él luchó por las palabras. "Um... tú sabes, eres realmente muy hermosa."

Ella no volteó su cabeza de nuevo, pero sus ojos giraron para mirarlo, y sonrió tranquilamente. "Gracias."

"Siempre he pensado de manera... quiero decir, aun cuando—bueno, tu sabes. De cualquier manera, lo que estoy tratando de decir es..." Larga pausa.

"¿Sí?"

"Si quieres..." Larga pausa.

"¿Sí?"

"..." Pausa extremadamente larga.

Finalmente Juu se acomodó en el borde del acantilado y se volteó para mirarlo. Corrió un mechón de su rubio cabello detrás de su oreja izquierda e inclinó su cabeza hacia él, sus amplios pálidos ojos estudiando detenidamente su rostro. Finalmente suspiró, un pequeño sonido de resignación, y se inclinó y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

Trunks soltó un fuerte respiro y sintió el calor apresurarse en sus mejillas una vez más, pero no trató de alejarse. Cuando ella se alejó, le sonrió con una diversión apenas perceptible. "Con ese son dos," dijo.

"¿D-dos...?"

"Dos besos que me debes. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Cuando te besé por primera vez, todos esos meses atrás?"

Era su turno para sonreír, una expresión que suavizó sus fuertes facciones. "¿Cómo podría olvidar? Casi pierdo mi espada, con batalla inminente o no."

"Casi me besaste ayer. En el árbol."

"Yo... sí..."

"Pero se nos llamó antes que pudieras."

"Eso es verdad." Trunks deslizó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. "Si... si quieres, yo podría... intentarlo de nuevo."

Ella inclinó su delicado rostro hacia él. "¿Por qué no lo hacés?"

Tomó su mentó en su otra mano y guió su boca hacia la de él. Sus labios eran frescos, y suaves, y ella se sentía tan frágil en sus brazos, a pesar de la fuerza que sabía que poseía. La brisa sopló alrededor de ellos, revolviendo su cabello, y su suavidad acarició la mejilla de él. Estaba contento que se lo estaba dejando crecer; le hubiera gustado tener su propio cabello más largo, pero su padre lo había instado a cortárselo corto de nuevo, por lo que tuvo que hacerlo. Además, le gustaba más Juu con el cabello largo; la hacía más como una nueva persona, y no la—

_No. No voy a pensar en ella de esa manera otra vez. Sobre todo no ahora._ La acercó contra él un poco más, y sus esbeltas curvas se moldeaban contra su duro, musculoso cuerpo. Una vez, había pensado que era tan dura como el metal —que tendría que ser como el metal, dura y fría— pero no lo era. Era flexible, suave donde una mujer debía ser, pero firme también. Ella se presionó aún más cerca contra él, y él podía sentir el latido de su corazón acelerarse junto al suyo.

_Mi padre está equivocado. Juu es una mujer. De todas las maneras que se pueda decir._

Sintió deseo, inconfundible y tan poderoso como fue brusco, inundando sus nervios. Si él la había empujado hacia el césped, o si ella lo había empujado con ella, no lo sabía y no le importaba. Sus manos descansaron en su diminuta cintura, justo por encima de la suave curva de su cadera, y sus pequeños frescos dedos acariciaban la parte de atrás de su cuello, acariciándolo justo por encima de sus hombros.

Su lengua acarició el interior de su boca, y ella le abrió paso deseosa, tocando la punta de su lengua con la de ella. Sus manos deslizaron su chaqueta y la quitaron de sus hombros, y él se encogió de hombros para quitársela, dejándola caer detrás de él. Ella metió su mano por su suelta camiseta, las yemas de sus dedos explorando su piel, su suave toque haciendo que sus nervios se enciendan. Se alejó un poco y la acercó contra él y besó su blanco y suave cuello, su aliento agitando suaves mechas de su cabello. Poco a poco la luz pasó de dorada a naranja alrededor de ellos, y el mundo a su alrededor estaba en silencio excepto por el sonido de las olas bajo ellos, y la prisa y deseo de su respiración. Él extendió su chaqueta sobre el césped y la acostó sobre ella, acostándose a su lado. Ella descansaba en su brazo extendido mientras se abrazaban muy de cerca. Era como si sus cuerpos habían sido concebidos para encajar el uno con el otro. Intercambiaban besos en la boca, en el rostro del otro, sus cuellos, sus hombros.

El sol se escondía por debajo del horizonte, y el anochecer envolvió a los amantes en un manto como un refugio. El último pensamiento coherente de Trunks fue gratitud; no tenía que preocuparse por lastimarla. La falta de una necesidad de moderación era casi tan gloriosa como la sensación de estar con ella, pero nada se podía comparar con saber que él la estaba haciendo suya.

Cuando fue capaz de pensar de nuevo, estaba completamente oscuro, y él estaba sobre Juuhachi-gou, su corazón aún golpeando, sus pulmones aún succionando el aire de manera hambrienta. El aire de la noche se había convertido en una clara brisa que se sentía fresca contra su piel. La mujer debajo de él no se movía en lo absoluto; no podía sentir el latido de su corazón, no podía incluso decir si estaba respirando. _¡¿La maté?!_ Pensó locamente, y se levantó sobre sus codos.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos, y ella lo miró, la luz de las estrellas haciendo brillar sus lágrimas. _"Lavandita,"_ susurró, casi sin voz, "mi guerrero de cabello lila."

"Estás..." Tuvo que aclarar su garganta para hacer que su propia voz funcionase. "¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé? ¿Soy demasiado pesado?"

Juu soltó una débil risa. "He tenido edificios que cayeron sobre mí, y este tonto quiere saber si es demasiado pesado." Se estiró y tomó su rostro en sus manos y le dio un suave beso. "No me lastimaste, y me hubiera importado muy poco si lo hubieras hecho. Eso... fue increíble."

Trunks se sonrojó un poco y asintió una vez.

Ella rió entonces. "Oh, Trunks... ¿cómo puede alguien tan tímido ser ese feroz guerrero... por no hablar de un fantástico amante?" Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y bajó su cabeza para hacerla descansar contra su hombro. Él se acomodó contra ella, sus brazos envolviéndola posesivamente a través de su cintura.

Finalmente dijo, "Entonces. ¿Supongo que esto significa que realmente soy tu chica?"

Él rió suavemente. "Claro."

Ella besó la parte superior de su cabeza. "Te amo, _lavandita_."

"_Claro."_ Él abrazó su cintura. "_Yo también_...Jewel-chan."

"¿Hmm?"

"Es una palabra inglesa. Te queda bien, y es mejor que 'Número Dieciocho'. Si tu puedes ponerme un nombre especial, yo también puedo ponerte uno."

"Mm." Ella jugó con el corto cabello en la parte de atrás de su cuello. "Entonces... ¿nos vamos a quedar acostados aquí toda la noche?"

"No estoy seguro si recuerdo cómo moverme."

"Nos quedaremos mojados y fríos."

"No me importa."

Juu suspiró suavemente y sonrió. "Yo tampoco."

----------

_Y el mar brilla_

_Y las olas nos invitan a entrar_

_Algo está creciendo más y más_

_Podría ser_

_Sólo un pequeño respiro en el agua ahora es todo lo que necesitamos_

_Sólo un poco de fuerza en nuestros corazones_

_Lo suficiente como para curar_

—Heather Nova, "Heal"

----------


End file.
